Professor Cog (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, Professor Cog. Transcript #1 Kwazii (Narrating): '''Professor Cog. (A robot teleports to Disney Junior Island and looks around.) '''Professor Cog: '''So this is the Disney Universe? How pathetic. Come on, my Grinders. We have work to do. (Meanwhile...) '''Captain Drake (chuckles evilly): '''It was no surprise that this dimwitted robot was so foolish to come here, (walks over to the bottom of a hill) but he is the perfect plan for my revenge, and now I am finally prepared to execute my master plan. (laughs evilly while a giant drill drills on the hill) Perfect. The first drill of the Black-Hole-Destrecto is in place. Now to gather the other two of Disney's Most Dangerous Villains and use my new power source to team up with us. Intro Transcript '''Narrator: '''Not so long ago, Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo used their powers to bring back monsters to create misery. Today, the dark cloud has been secretly spreading all over Disney Junior Island. Luckily, there's a new team of heroes who will be able to stand in their way. They are... Power Rangers DJC. Transcript #2 '''Professor Cog: '''Wow. This universe is quite nice. It's quite more exciting than my useless Nickelodeon universe. '''Captain Drake: '''So, you're from another universe, I see. '''Professor Cog: '''What? Who said that? '''Captain Drake (appears himself): '''Relax. I am a friend. '''Professor Cog: '''Huh? Who are you? '''Captain Drake: '''The name's Drake, and yours... '''Professor Cog: '''Professor Cog, and these are my grinders, and just what do you want? '''Captain Drake (thinks): '''Hmm. It's nothing really, but I can see that the two of us have something in common. '''Professor Cog: '''What? '''Captain Drake: '''Yes, and I think I can help us get what we want, my Professional Robotic Friend. '''Professor Cog: '''The two of us have something in common? Professional Robotic Friend? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush you. '''Captain Drake: '''I can give all the reasons of what I'm talking about, but first, let me show something very, very... special. '''Professor Cog: '''Special? What kind of special is it? '''Captain Drake: '''You'll have to see it to believe it. This way... if you please. '''Professor Cog: '''Okay? Well? You've heard him, Grinders. Let's go. (The Grinders follow their master and Captain Drake. Meanwhile...) '''Captain Jake (acts like a radio): ''Hey! Good morning, everyone! It’s now thirty two after the morning of five a.m in the great Disney Junior Town. Temperatures are abominably seventy-nine degrees, which is good news for the reptiles and it looks like it's going to be a perfect day to just, oh, I don't know, lie in bed, sleep in, or simply...''(uses his original voice) WORKOUT THAT SLAB THAT'S HANGING OVER THE BED! That is why I came prepared. (uses a blow-horn to wake up Kwazii) '''Kwazii (wakes up with a startle and groans): '''I don't know why I'm always late to work sometimes. '''Captain Jake: '''Don't worry, Kwaz. Plus, where would you be without me? (Kwazii groans) Feel the burn. (Kwazii groans again) Just a little closer, pal. (Kwazii groans yet again) Hup, two, three, four. (multiple times) Yikes, fork in the road! Okay. Hup, two, three, four. (multiple times) Destination. '''Kwazii: '''Pizza delivery! '''Captain Jake: '''Villains, and they're really close! (Kwazii is practicing his fighting skills) Oh-ho-ho, I thought I had ya there. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts